Gonzalez: Season 2: Reincarnated
by AG313
Summary: Hello, my name is Alejandro Gonzalez. Or was anyways. And this is the story. Of how i died...
1. Chapter 1

I'ts been a year. A whole year and people remember still. That tragic day that everyone tried to forget that tragic day. Especially his loved ones, it was hardest for them. But that day is over. I'm not known as The Superior Spider-Man who died that fateful day, he wasn't that web slinging, wall crawling, speed and strength of a spider hero. No, that was different. This is rebirth. This is reincarnation. A second chance. He was not a hero. Anymore. Because you believe that by extending the sharp endings of your nails into deadly claws that kill, you really do believe you can avene the only person who really knew you that well, because your a good person. A hero.

And you believe, that by taking on the mantle with only radiated blood and a suit, that you can rise above it all! And after you KNOW that you've lost the fight against a against-the-odds- deadly hunter, you still get up for round 2. Because you believe that by enduring the pain and horror of feeling and seeing your eye being taken out of its socket, eaten, and beaten to death you feel that you did the right thing. And you believe you can go against the odds. Because your a good person. A hero. Until the morning after.

And as you wake up in cold and loneliness, you analyze and scavenge the vicinity for any sign of life. You then realize, in your body,soul, and mind, that you are indeed not alone in this storm. And hell, if getting killed wasn't too bad, maybe being alone in the -20 degree weather of Alaska shouldn't be so bad. After all you were a good person,a hero. Until that early morning with the death defying odds of life, and with NOTHING but the clothes on your back and the will to survive, you stride to find civilization, create a new name for yourself, become a brutal vigilante, and rise again as, SPAWN.


	2. Chapter 2:Days Gone Bye

As i struggle to analyze my surroundings around the area, i come to the dreading and haunting conclusion that i'm not alone here. And not with an enemy at least. After i see that I've woken in a camp, where a 20-30's looking man stands above me and says,"Gonzalez, do you know where you are?" He says in a loud tone."Wh-who are you?"i said with question. "I'm no one you need to know,kid. Question is, who are you?" he says in a familiar voice."What the fuck? Seriously tell me who you are now or i'm going to beat you, take your-"," I don't think that's an option." He interrupted.

"Wait, why is your voice so familiar?" i said with curiosity."The name is Rick Grimes, and you've been dead for a year, but somehow you awoke in a post apocalyptic hell i call earth. I'ts populated with walkers: flesh eating, skin ripping fuckers that took my wife. Those things are the only thing standing between us, and salvation. I'ts been a year since we've been surviving. And also, i'd like to introduce you to the team. Several have died, so now it's just me, Carl, my 13 year old son, Mchonne; she's good with a sword, Daryl; has a crossbow, Carol; our "babysitter" for judith, my daughter. Then there's finally beth."Rick said.

"Wow, it's just so great to have survivors with me here! I mean, i saw the walking dead and thought that it was fake, but obiously not."I said in surprise. "Listen, Gonzalez, is it? You should know, that we have held up our own for longer then we should have. I stood up with the death and turning of my wife after she died, i had us go to war with a governor who went insane, We killed and put down any loved ones that turned, and we've survived. Those things out there, walkng,eating among us, they are nothing, they dont mean anything anymore. We used to cry when we had to face our demons, our family and friends who turned we put down. And we aren't the last of aren't the only hope. _**WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Bonding

After i met the group, i went on a supply run with rick. This is the result:

"Hey Rick, have you ever sorta died and just, come back?" "Well, i woke up from a coma in a post apocalyptic world, in which i SHOULD'VE been. So that's all it can sum up to. Hey, when-" My spider-sense suddenly blared like hell as i pushed rick past a bullet. Unfortunetly, the bullet hit me in the brain. But some how i managed to have some sort of-"healing factor, holy shit! RUN!"

As he and i sprinted to cover that was degrading by the second, he said,"Gonzalez, HOW THE FUCK, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" rick said in shock. "Well, see here Rick, i sorta have enhanced strength, speed, agility, and a healing factor that makes me somehow indestructible. So i probably upgraded from that death. Which technically means, i was revived."

"Well, its nice to have a hero here, but we need to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"Rick said. We sprinted to cover near the confused bandits. " Alright, you head for the one with the heavy machine gun, i take out the other." we agreed, and struck fast and hard. "Is that it? I mean they don't even have reinforcements. But they do have a car." I said as we took the car and headed to the base. After i told the team about my plan to go back to carlsbad, i proved it was a good idea because it was a quarentined city with people i could get us in with."As long as it's safe, we're in." Rick said for the group.

we realized it was at least a day and nine hours, so we headed fown to the cars and said goodbye to the prison."y'know, i'm not missing this place much at all. My mom died here. So did tyrese, t-dog, Axel, and other people."Carl said."Hey Carl, do you ever think there's a cure in carlsbad? Because i heard someone had a bite for two weeks and was nearly taken for surgery by a cult for a cure. I heard her name was Ellie. Don't you think she's the ellie from the last of us?"i said."Yeah, she probably was a real person before the game came out. Luckily, i have it on my Ps Vita along with the walking dead game."Carl said probably thinking the readers of this thought he was breaking the fourth wall."Well i heard they're both amazing games, so lets play on the road, why not?"i said. "sure! There's been no one to play with since the out break either than sophia or beth. Thanks." "hell, why not? Your an awesome Nd responsible kid, and people under estimTe you because your small to them. But to me, your just like us. And i think my brother's still alive in oceanside near carlsbad, so he can join too!"I said, raising a smile on the boys face he hasn't had since meeting beth. As we rode of to carlsbad with confidence and good intentions, we KNEW everything was going to be alright.

**Alex's message: hey cam! hope you liked this happier chapter i made since my series is really dark. well heres a preview of the upcoming events of this and next season. Enjoy!**

**"Alex, your crushing your cake!"**

**"I couldn't stop it in time, and k couldn't believe it, i was watching her die..."**

**"Wait, where is she?" As i heard a whisper in my ear from cameron, i rwalized what had happened, and broke down. "No; no, no, no NO! Why, why?!... i said as i cried for the first time since 13, in her arms.**

**Well hope you enjoyed and tried to understand them. They are not connected and are from same/different parts of season 2, so dont get any ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Staying Dead, Letting Go

As we arrived exactly on the gate, i prepped myself for the world to meet wolfgang ramirez, just a random guy who lives with a group to survive. "Hold it right there!" a guard said as we were about to enter." you must declare that if you betray or double cross our city, we will charge and imprison you for acts of YOU UNDERSTAND?" the guard said firmly."we do". the group said together as i walked in with them to a life i had to sadly leave behind, including Cameron, Lyra, and my living family. Atleast i could make friends with them anew. For now.

In the city walls, i saw an all-too familiar apartment complex, a middle school i once went to, stashed with dead corpses and weapons. After the tour we got off on the complex, and walked. **_Okay WOLFGANG, you live here now. You have never met a Cameron, a Lyra, or anyone. You just immigrated from georgia to california and are off on a brand new_**** life.****_ A fresh start. For you are a vigilante, a bad_**_ person._

_As i arrived in the complex, with my stomach in knots and my neck hurting as if i cried, i realized that Alejandro Gonzalez is dead._**AND WILL STAY THAT WAY TOO. OR WE WILL INTERVENE. **What the fuck? Those weren't my thoughts! It's the suit. It's the suit i was revived with. It was from hell, the suit that revived me. But I CAN CONTROL IT. I feel it now, cooling down to my every feel. This isn't a symbiotic relationship, it's a mutual one.

As i see my roommates from thirty feet away, cameron screams, "ALEX!" i realize i am wolfgang now. Not HIM. So i did what i had to do. I punched cameron in theface and throw him in the air. "NOW I DONT CARE WHO ALEX IS BUT YOU NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. HEAR ME?" i firmly say in anger. Luckily, alejandro wouls never say this, so his suspicions are off. And i guess hes telling Lyra about this too, so they wont have a clue. Perfect, all is going to plan. I finish off that bastard Morlun as SPAWN and live as wolfgang forever. Now the question is, How do i keep the worlds biggest secret?


	5. Chapter 5: What Defines Me

As i was walking down the complex looking in disgust at the rotten corpses filling the area, i heard Cameron calling me over "Hey, Wolfgang! Get over here. I know your lying to us about your identity. I want some id-" " Here, hope this proves im who i am on the id." i said after handing Cameron the ID card. "Hey Wolfgang, want a soda?" Cameron said as her threw a soda at Lyra. I knew he was testing me on my identity, so i let it hit Lyra in the face and soon after said"I know i'm an asshole at times, but here's the least i can do." I said as i wiped the soda off her face and hair. She looked at me differently then she did Alejandro and she looked surpised and smiled and said, "Thanks" "Your welcome."

As i walked back to Rick and the group i asked: "How's everyone doing?-" "Why did you change your name?" Rick asked." Gonzalez was my nickname, and wolfgang ramirez seemed better." I said." Well i hear accusations of you being a "Alejandro" and a "Alex" SO YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF."Rick said firmly."Look, my name is Wolfgang,[Gonzalez] Ramirez. There?" I said." Fair enough. No more secrets. And that counts for everyone. Because last time someone kept a secret, THEY DIED.

"Hey." Lyra said as i walked by. "Yeah? What's up?" I say unlike my past self."Well i just wanna say thanks for what you did back there. You proved to have a soft spot in you, and i guess my ex-boyfriend would've been proud of you and Cameron. You two may not get along so much yet, but i know you guys can learn to forgive and thanks."Lyra said as she hugged me as a friend. And then, i felt something warm, then burning hot trying to control me? Was this the devil, or a parasite? No, it couldn't have been. It had been dead for so long, but still trapped in there, inside of me, in my mind, body, and **SOUL.**

I felt it trying to get out of there, my undead soul, not even knowing why it did what it did or why it wanted to be free, but eventually, it would be. And when that happens, people will find out, Lyra will love me, Cameron will be my friend again, and the group will trust me again. And so, a new day began from then on. A day unlike any other. When Alejandro Gonzalez,_**LIVES!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Other: Part 1: Flashback

As i wake up in a dream state type world, i realize i fell asleep to be told my revival, by my conscience? This is weird. At least i know how i got out.

_Is he still breathing? I believe he is, my god he had an eye ripped out and eaten. Plus nearly beaten to death. Yeah, the guys pretty fucked up. Let's get a reading. _I realize i'm in a hospital, and see that Morlun steps into the room to finish me off. But lucky for me, Lyra saves me for a second. Unfortunately, she also gets her arm broken in the conflict. As i get angered by him hurting her, i feel my body being controlled by a force unlike me. I then stick out four spiky tendrils that are alike the iron spider and i use them to finally slay Morlun's heart out and eat it myself. But it isn't me. I'ts something else.

_"A-Alex?.." Lyra responds with. I suddenly go back to normal and realize i used all my energy and life to kill him for good. As i lay there dying in her arms, my body shoots a web by itself and puts me in a web cocoon that wakes me up fine in a strange jungle like area. I see something that looks like a mixture of Toxin, and Spider-Man. As i hear a voice say,"Human, you sacrificed your life for her's and to save everything, are you now ready for the final test?_

I answer yes and the voice reveals itself as The Other, the spider- side of me that stayed once i got bitten. After waking up off the cocoon in my torn costume, i figure out i have new powers and an enhanced healing factor like wolverine. I then am saved by a group of survivors a year later, and find myself in atlanta,georgia.


	7. Chapter 7: This Sorrowful Life

I heard a scream as the other told me it came from outside, as i remembered that the other had warned me that my soul would soon try to escape, i saw in horror as my dead body came back to life and tried to see Lyra. "_**WaIt, LyRa It's mE!**_" my ghost yelled. I saw it had become corrupted over my rebirth, so in turn it tried to come back and replace me in his form. I watched in horror as it tried to stop me from saving her. "_**nO! wE WIll saVe heR fRom You!"**_ He said as if he was being influenced by my actions.

"Wait, if that creature is me, controlled by unknown emotions, then i gave my other side memories and emotions to live off of. Which means, I'M the problem. It's MY responsibility. And i have to face it. Alone. It tried to absorb me, as if i were a life source. And when i realized i had been transported into my own head, i realized i was fighting not only my manifestation, but my sanity as well. And in turn, breaking my psyche piece by piece until i snapped. Or until it was dead, and so was i.

As i fight to keep my mind, i see that this "Hell-Spawn" has manifested all my fears and enemies. Still inside, Hell Spawn has tried to erase all my memories of friends and family. But he learns that he has to come at me directly, so he tries to escape and fight me dead on in combat. As i finally release him from out of me, i see a horrifying sight: he has killed the other from within me, and is now battling Lyra to the death. With no other to give me a spider side, i lose all my powers and am defeated."This, this isn't how it's supposed to end! I- i had the chance to save myself." I say in defeat."YoU NevEr HaD ThE ChAncE to pUrge YourSelF FrOm Me! AnD Now, WatcH aS i PerMenAntly WipE YoU FrOm ExistEnce!" He says as i fight back and release him from my mind.

I finally purge him from me and am overjoyed to see we're alive! until i notice that Lyra has a sword in her chest. Thinking she could just burn the metal blade off, she rips it out of her and we all see she's fine. Until her body starts crackling electricity and fire from her chest. We aren't physicists, but we know what happens when her nuclear body reaches critical mass and overheats. "I-i think i'm going to blow up." Lyra says crying." Tell Alejandro, i love him" she says before flying off into the atmosphere and explodes violently into nothing. The blast radius was too big and even from that distance tore the skin right off me. My healing factor couldn't repair the long gash i had leftover from my cheek to my eye, so it became a scar. A haunting scar that reminds me everyday of her death when i look in the mirror. Even worse, i had to rip out my eye because of the infection that was spreading from the wound. Since then, all that was left of my eye, was the empty, open socket and a haunting scar that kills me on the inside. And to this day, i wake up every night, go outside, talk to the stars and cry. And i cry not only in mourning, but for her, because i know she is listening out there, floating like one of the millions of stars in the sky, and i know, that one day, one star will shine brighter than the sun.


	8. Chapter 8: Consolation

After the incident involving the other, our group found the cure that turned out to be a human, who survived the bite due to a mutation in her brain that counter acted the infection and made her immune to all walker bites and scratches."Hey kid, Don't worry, we wont do any surgeries or experiments to get the cure, we just need a sample of your blood and after wards we can give you safe shelter, food, water, and anything you need. Hell, your so important to mankind i'll even be your bitch for a bit. And i know your name Ellie, so tell us, what do you know about the infected?" i said.

"Well, there's more than just Walkers in this equation. We have Runners, Stalkers, Clickers, and Bloaters. Also, what's your name, i want to know who rescued me." Ellie said with a smile." Well, my real name is Alejandro Gonzalez, but i came back after my death and renamed myself Wolfgang, which is my middle name. Oh, and if you tell ANYONE, about this, i will not hesitate to send you back into the hell that is the reset of the world, do you understand?" I said firmly." Yeah, and i can kill you easily with all my weapons alone. Just saying if you screw me over. So , partners?" Ellie said with question as she took out her hand." Sure Ellie, and how old are you?" I asked." Fifteen, turning Sixteen soon." Ellie replied with."Great, let's head down to the base again and survive for awhile." I said with determination.

"Hey Alex, if i can call you that, did you ever lose someone and just not forget it?" Ellie asked. "Yeah, just recently, in fact. A friend whose body was exploded in an accident recently gave me this scar, and it haunted me since and always will every time i look in the mirror in the morning." I said crying with a straight face. A second later i cried in her arms over the loss." It's okay, just let it out. Don't worry, my mom died when i was little and my guardian recently was killed in an invasion. So you can make it. I know i did." Ellie said in comfort.

"I'm sorry i poured my heart out on you, i just went crazy after the events. You probably won't believe me, but here's how it happened:

"I heard a scream as the other told me it came from outside, as i remembered that the other had warned me that my soul would soon try to escape, i saw in horror as my dead body came back to life and tried to see Lyra. "_**WaIt, LyRa It's mE!**_" my ghost yelled. I saw it had become corrupted over my rebirth, so in turn it tried to come back and replace me in his form. I watched in horror as it tried to stop me from saving her. "_**nO! wE WIll saVe heR fRom You!"**_ He said as if he was being influenced by my actions.

"Wait, if that creature is me, controlled by unknown emotions, then i gave my other side memories and emotions to live off of. Which means, I'M the problem. It's MY responsibility. And i have to face it. Alone. It tried to absorb me, as if i were a life source. And when i realized i had been transported into my own head, i realized i was fighting not only my manifestation, but my sanity as well. And in turn, breaking my psyche piece by piece until i snapped. Or until it was dead, and so was i.

As i fight to keep my mind, i see that this "Hell-Spawn" has manifested all my fears and enemies. Still inside, Hell Spawn has tried to erase all my memories of friends and family. But he learns that he has to come at me directly, so he tries to escape and fight me dead on in combat. As i finally release him from out of me, i see a horrifying sight: he has killed the other from within me, and is now battling Lyra to the death. With no other to give me a spider side, i lose all my powers and am defeated."This, this isn't how it's supposed to end! I- i had the chance to save myself." I say in defeat."YoU NevEr HaD ThE ChAncE to pUrge YourSelF FrOm Me! AnD Now, WatcH aS i PerMenAntly WipE YoU FrOm ExistEnce!" He says as i fight back and release him from my mind.

I finally purge him from me and am overjoyed to see we're alive! until i notice that Lyra has a sword in her chest. Thinking she could just burn the metal blade off, she rips it out of her and we all see she's fine. Until her body starts crackling electricity and fire from her chest. We aren't physicists, but we know what happens when her nuclear body reaches critical mass and overheats. "I-i think i'm going to blow up." Lyra says crying." Tell Alejandro, i love him" she says before flying off into the atmosphere and explodes violently into nothing. The blast radius was too big and even from that distance tore the skin right off me. My healing factor couldn't repair the long gash i had leftover from my cheek to my eye, so it became a scar. A haunting scar that reminds me everyday of her death when i look in the mirror. Even worse, i had to rip out my eye because of the infection that was spreading from the wound. Since then, all that was left of my eye, was the empty, open socket and a haunting scar that kills me on the inside. And to this day, i wake up every night, go outside, talk to the stars and cry. And i cry not only in mourning, but for her, because i know she is listening out there, floating like one of the millions of stars in the sky, and i know, that one day, one star will shine brighter than the sun."

"And who was this, Other?" Ellie asked."Well it was the side of me that had spawned off me when i was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me those powers. And Lyra was the girl that blew up." I said in confession." Fuck, i'm sorry about that all. Hey wanna talk about it over dinner?" She asked."Sure, it would help." I said as i was being comforted by Ellie about the events prior to today.


	9. Chapter 10:The Heart's Desire

As i stared down this image of me, i realized that i wasn't going to be able to fight it alone, so i brought some friends. "You may out power all of us, but i don't think you can out number a Sheriff with an army."I said pointing over to Cameron and Rick's group.

"We aren't afraid of assholes like you. We stand up to our enemies, and stand down to none." I said in determination to show that i wasn't giving up. He didn't even respond, just narrowed his red eyes and kept that mocking, evil, fucking sinister grin of his. As we declared war against each other, we faced off. He simply walked over quietly and put a hand into the crowd that was charging towards him, and when his hand and the group collided, well, it wasn't pretty. The impact from the blow gave almost each of us a jolt back three feet off the ground. As i arose, i struck his left hand and he simply caught it and broke all four of my fingers then proceeded to smash his foot into my leg, and suddenly started to break my limbs until i fell onto my knees and was almost litteraly, for lack of a better word, broken.

After the rest of the group was demolished in front of my eyes, the only fighters standing were the main group, consisting of Cameron, Ellie, and my ghost. They had held their own but still needed support."Fuck, i wish Morlun were here." I said in sarcasm."He was nothing of a shell of a man, and you are too. As every shell, they crack,"He said as he cracked my neck long enough to keep me alive but cause a hellish pain,"And they break" He said as he broke my arm off its socket."And worst of all, **_THEY SHATTER._ **"He said as he prepared to break my spine into a three-hundred-sixty degree spin that would kill me.

"N-not if you have...a chiropractor." I said as i proceeded to snap his neck all the way around to make sure he died. As i thought he died, i saw one of his eyes had lost its red color."You-your running out of lives...Atrocity." I said as i spat blood in his face. "That dosen't mean you have two either." He said as he was about to finish me off, until he feels something poking into him. He groans and falls to the floor in pain of what struck him."No one dicks with Wolfgang but me"Cameron said as he shot Atrocity with an arrow tipped with my blood. He loses another color in his eye, and realizes he has a final life left.

Trying to make his last life the one he kills me, it appears that he goes to strike me through the heart, but instead, purposely misses and lands it on himself."I-if you were my original, then you feel my p-pain, and my wounds. Thing is, fuck with me, and get fucked with." He said as he was weakening to mortality."No. Your right. I will say though, you were stupid to weaken yourself even more than me. "I said explaining his miss-calculation."This, was for Lyra."I said as i jammed my fist inside his mouth, and ripped out his throat. This, was for Ellie." I said as i ripped his eye out and crushed it with my foot."And this, was for me." I said in revenge.

After i continued to beat down into the battered bloody pulp of brains and bone that i call Atrocity, it took the entire group to take me off him. In a fit of rage and madness, i finally kicked his head so hard his head blew up into my face. Not soon after, everyone thanked and congratulated me for saving them from that monster."My god, Wolfgang, you did it! You fucking saved us man! I thought i hated you, but i guess we're cool, are we?" Cameron said in question. "Yeah, we're cool dude." I said in closure."Kid, you went fucking ape-shit on that fucker, and i want to say, thanks. Your now officially a member of the group. Hell, a captain." Rick said in a smile he hasn't had since he first held his new- born daughter."Your welcome, Rick."I said in joy."Hey, uh, i don't know how to say this but, thank-" Ellie was soon interrupted by me kissing her fully on the lips."No, thank you. For saving my life back in the woods. And, consider that a thanks to you. Oh, i nearly forgot! I also had something important to show you all too as well!" I said before ripping off the light, white, skin off my face and ripping the wig off my scalp."For your information, my name isn't Wolfgang Ramirez, it's Alejandro Gonzalez, i was reborn after i died, and faked my death for a while after. I just wish i could have told HER before she died."I said in confession."_I knew all along, i just didn't have the breath to tell you that before i died." _I heard a faint, familiar voice say as i saw a bright, shining, fiery figure say goodbye to us."Oh and Ellie, believe me, all that hope to survive, to kill him, was to see that you would breath again, here,_ with me._" I said as i passionately kissed her as she kissed back shortly there after. After that confession, me and the group went over and we're counting the scars around me and see how many each person could count until they threw up. Then, when we still had time to sing songs, i was called up next, i had to say who it was for. I then spoke,"For the girl who saved mankind." I finally said as i selected a song with the group to sing for her.

_ Feet don't fail me now,_

_Take me to the finish line,_

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take,_

_But I'm hoping that the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine,_

_Walking through the city streets,_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone on a Friday night,_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine,_

_It's like I told you honey,_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry,_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough,_

_I don't know why,_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high,_

_The road is long, we carry on,_

_Try to have fun in the meantime,_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side,_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,_

_You like your guys insane,_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time,_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die,_

_Lost but now I am found,_

_I can see but once I was blind,_

_I was so confused as a little child,_

_Tried to take what I could get,_

_Scared that I couldn't find,_

_All the answers, honey,_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry,_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough,_

_I don't know why,_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high,_

_The road is long, we carry on,_

_Try to have fun in the meantime,_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side,_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,_

_You like your girls insane,_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time,_

_Cause you and I,_

_We were born to die,_

_We were born to die,_

_We were born to die,_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side,_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,_

_You like your guys insane,_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry,_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough,_

_I don't know why,_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high,_

_The road is long, we carry on,_

_Try to have fun in the meantime,_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side,_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,_

_You like your guys insane,_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time,_

_Cause You and I,_

_We were born to die,_

_We were born to die._


End file.
